A Miracle Of Love
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo descubrí que el amor verdadero hace milagros, esta es mi historia de amor, mi propio cuento de invierno…


**A Miracle Of Love**

_"¿Es posible amar tanto a alguien que eso te impida morir?"_ esa fue la pregunta que realizo el personaje de Colin Farrell en la película un cuento de invierno. Cuando mire esa historia no puede evitar pensar en lo absurdo de ese argumento, siempre he tenido la creencia firme de que una persona una vez que se muere, permanece muerta por siempre. Excepto yo, Quinn Fabray, que soy la prueba mas firme de que los milagros de amor si existen.

Siempre fui una joven normal, que como toda adolescente tenia una vida llena de bajas y altas, metas que cumplir, sueños que realizar y un amor imposible de muchas formas. Ante la sociedad es algo errado, ante mi familia es una simple confusión producto de las hormonas y ante las personas de la escuela, es química, física y socialmente imposible. Por el simple hecho de que ella es la chica mas popular de la escuela y yo la mas ignorada. Pero todo cambio una fría tarde de invierno, cuando un desafortunado accidente hizo que mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados y nunca mas volviera a ser igual.

Esta es la historia de cómo descubrí que el amor verdadero hace milagros, esta es mi historia de amor, mi propio cuento de invierno…

"Quinn es hora de levantarte"escuche a mi madre decirme desde la puerta de mi habitación. Desde que había confesado mi lesbianismo, mis despertares cambiaron radicalmente, ya no eran dulces palabras como "cielo llegaras tarde" o "cariño debes levantarte" ahora eran palabras tajantes y rudas, que me dejaban ver con claridad que mi madre aun no aceptaba mi condición y quizás nunca lo haría. Ya era hora de acostumbrarme a ser la oveja negra de la familia "lo digo en serio Quinn, levántate" me exigió rudamente al ver que yo no hacia ni un solo movimiento

"Voy" susurre con flojera mientras comenzaba a removerme entre las sabanas "si sigues despertándome con tanta dulzura me volveré diabética" le digo a mi madre antes de salir disparada hacia mi baño, la escuche decirme algo acerca de la responsabilidad, luego el golpe de la puerta cerrándose me dejaba claramente que ya se había retirado

La clave de la supervivencia cuando eres el hijo homosexual en una familia cristiana, es la negación, negarte a cambiar quien eres por no sentirte rechazado, negar que tengas miedo a quedarte solo el resto de tu vida, negar que deseas no salir de tu habitación para no recibir la crueldad del mundo externo. Vemos lo que queremos ver y creemos lo que creemos creer, y funciona, nos damos tanto aliento a nosotros mismos que con el tiempo aprendemos a sobrellevar la carga que implica el haber elegido ser transparente.

"Buenos días" salude a mis padres antes tomar asiento para desayunar, mi madre me dedico una mirada neutral, mientras que mi padre continuo leyendo el diario, fingiendo que no me había escuchado, el ignorarme ya era algo rutinario en ese hombre, me había acostumbrado, pero siempre que podía le sacaba algo de provecho a la situación "entonces cuando la escuche gemir supe que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con mi lengua" solté con rapidez y vi como mi padre inmediatamente dejaba el diario y me miraba completamente incrédulo

"¿Qué dijiste?" me pregunto horrorizado y yo no tuve que tragarme las enormes ganas que tenia de estallar en risas, su cara era un verdadero poema

"Dije buenos días" le asegure con un tono sereno y el respiro aliviado

"Ah, bueno días" me respondió retomando nuevamente su lectura

"Bueno, nos vemos" me despedí y tome mis cosas para salir rumbo a la preparatoria, me esperaba un largo día por delante y mientras menos tiempo pasara con los retraídos de mis padres era mejor

20 minutos más tarde me encontraba frente mi casillero guardando mis cosas. Algunos estudiantes hacían lo mismo que yo, mientras que otros recorrían los pasillos hablando de lo genial que fue el fin de semana y lo fastidioso que era el volver a clases. A mí en particular me daban igual todos los días de la semana. Mi vida era muy monótona, nada interesante pasaba.

"Tu argumento es absurdo Joe" escuche a Sam decir a mis espaldas, odiaba cuando esos dos discutían, porque siempre sus discusiones eran absurdas, a veces me preguntaba como habían terminado convirtiéndome su amiga

"oye Quinn" Sam me llamo, sin mucho animo gire sobre mis talones para verlo "en una guerra entre extraterrestres y cavernícolas, ¿Quién crees que ganaría?"

No puede evitar rodar mis ojos al escuchar la pregunta "en verdad están discutiendo por eso" les pregunte y ambos me miraron sin inmutarse "¿los extraterrestres tienen armas laser?"

"No" respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Ambos son unos tontos" dije girándome nuevamente para cerrar mi casillero "no pueden tener discusiones normales"

"Las tendríamos si fuéramos normales" Joe me respondió y Sam lo apoyo asintiendo con su cabeza "además, tu no eres muy normal, que digamos"

"Soy perfectamente normal Joe"

"Si lo fueras no te juntaras con nosotros" esta vez fue Sam quien hablo y Joe asintió con su cabeza

Estuve apunto de refutar ese argumento cuando escuche a una persona reírse con afán, gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía dicha risa. Según la teoría física de la resonancia, algunos sonidos aumentan los latidos del corazón, para mi ese sonido siempre era la risa de aquella chica que vestía un uniforme de porrista y caminaba por el pasillo de la mano de un chico que parecía un gigante. Como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, la vi pasar frente a mí, sus ojos estaban fijos en el grandote que iba a su lado, pero durante una fracción de segundos se desviaron hacia mí, me miraron curiosamente y luego regresaron al lugar donde anteriormente habían estado. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero yo sentí como si hubieran sido una eternidad.

"Tierra llamando a Quinn" Joe exclamo pasando sus mano frente a mi rostro para llamar mi atención pero yo lo ignore y seguí con la mirada fija en aquella hermosa chica que se alejaba pasillo abajo "creo que se murió" le dijo a Sam con preocupación

"por favor Joe, sabes perfectamente que Quinn se vuelve un zombi cada vez que Rachel Berry esta cerca" Sam le respondió con tranquilidad "vamos mujer reacciona" me pidió dándole un pequeño manotazo en mi brazo

"Oye eso dolió" me queje sobándome

"Podrías dejar de babear" mi rubio amigo me pidió con enfado "en verdad no se que le vez a esa chica"

"Es hermosa Sam" le respondió lo que ya era obvio

"Si también es presumida, ególatra y popular, olvídala jamás será tuya"

"Seria mía si me conociera" argumente como única excusa

"Te conocería si fueras popular, pero no lo eres"

Resople ciertamente enfadada, el rubio bocón tenia razón, una chica como Rachel Berry jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo "desearía que las cosas pudieran ser mas fáciles" dije alejándome en la dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Rachel "poder acercarme a ella sin temor e invitarla a salir"

"Te diría que no" dijo Joe, colocándose a mi lado izquierdo "las chicas como ella solo salen con deportistas"

"o fenómenos de circo" dijo Sam que iba a mi lado derecho fruncí el ceño y lo mire con una expresión de horrorizada "has visto a su novio, parece un gigante"

"he escuchado que sufre de eyaculación precoz" Joe aseguro bajando su tono de voz para evitar que las personas a nuestro alrededor escucharan

"Oh por dios Joe, tendré pesadillas" me queje dándole una mirada asesina

"Oye fue lo que escuche" dijo el chico de las rastras levantando sus manos en forma de defensa

"Pobre chica, de seguro debe estar sexualmente frustrada" Sam bromeo, y los tres estallamos en risas mientras continuábamos nuestro camino

El día transcurrió sin ningún tipo de acontecimientos que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Como cada lunes, tuve que quedarme hasta tarde trabajando en el taller de fotografía. Amaba la fotografía, para mi el poder capturar imágenes a través de un lente era sencillamente lo mejor que sabia hacer. Construir historias por medio de imágenes impresas que decían más que mil palabras era para lo que yo había nacido, mi misión en la vida. Aunque mucho lo consideraran poco confiable y rentable.

Eran casi las seis y media de la tarde, cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, no era de extrañar que no hubiera ni una sola alma rondando por aquellos solitarios corredores, que parecían el escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, tan acostumbrada que casi siempre caminaba sumergida en mi propio mundo sin notar nada que estuviera a mí alrededor o frente a mí. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo que no me diera cuenta de la persona que se atravesó en mi camino y con la cual inevitablemente termine colisionando.

La colisión no fue tan brusca como para tumbarme, pero si lo suficiente para que mis lentes salieron disparados de mi rostro y fueran a parar a los pies de la persona con la cual había chocado, que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Rachel Berry.

"Lo siento" me disculpe casi de forma inmediata e hice el intento para tomar mis anteojos, pero Rachel se me adelanto y los agarro por mi

"Aquí tienes" dijo ofreciéndomelos, y yo con cierta timidez los extendí mi mano para tomarlos "tienes unos hermosos ojos" exclamo maravillada mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Pude sentir como un calor comenzaba a cubrirme la cara, lo cual era una clara señal de que estaba sonrojándome "gracias" dijo como pude tomando finalmente mis anteojos "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" me atreví a preguntar pero sin tener el valor suficiente de mirarla

"Las practicas se extendió mas de lo imaginado" respondió ella "¿y tu que haces aquí tan tarde?

"El taller de fotografía siempre culmina a esta hora" informe, la mire morderse el labio inferior mientras se quedaba pensativa, un gesto común y corriente en las personas, pero para mi era lo mas sensual que existía, hacia que mi mente divagara justo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, hasta que la pequeña mano de Rachel pasando por frente mi cara me trajo de regreso "lo siento" me disculpe totalmente apenada "me preguntaste algo"

"Es un poco embarazoso lo que te voy pedir" dijo moviendo sus manos con cierto nerviosismo "nunca me quedo tan tarde aquí en la escuela y la verdad es que me da temor ir al estacionamiento sola, me preguntaba si me acompañarías a buscar mi auto"

"Seguro" acepte de inmediato e incluso sonando mas ansiosa de lo que debería

"Gracias Quinn" Rachel dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa y yo sentí que moría justo en ese preciso momento, no solo por el hecho de que me la chica que me gustaba me estuviera sonriendo sino que aparte sabia mi nombre, la chica mas popular de la escuela sabia quien era yo

"¿Sabes mi nombre?" pregunte casi por inercia, sitiándome como una verdadera idiota después que las palabras salieron de mi boca

"claro que se tu nombre" Rachel exclamo divertida "eres Quinn Fabray, la chica que salió del closet el año pasado"

Ahora entendía porque sabía mi nombre, por un momento había olvidado el revuelo que causo mí salida del armario. No entiendo porque las personas le prestaron tanta atención a eso. Creo que el hecho de que mis padres son cristianos devotos y colaboradores de una las iglesias más importantes de Ohio fue lo que hizo que la gente pusiera tanta atención a mi inesperada y sorprendente salida del closet. A ese punto ya estaba decepcionada, de saber que Rachel Berry sabia quien era yo, debido a los chismes maliciosos que las personas intrépidas y no porque se hubiera tomado un momento de su vida para notarme. El jodido mundo estaba perfecto orden. Los populares en la cima y los demás abajo sirviéndole como escalera.

El recorrido al estacionamiento estaba siendo silencio e incomodo. Yo no decía nada por miedo a parecer una idiota y estaba casi segura de que Rachel no decía nada, por que no le interesaba entablar una conversación conmigo.

"¿Es difícil?" me pregunto de repente, y yo la mire con una clara expresión de no saber de lo que hablaba "¿ser lesbiana cuando tus padres son cristianos?"

"He aprendido a sobrellevar las consecuencias de mi decisión" respondió intentando que no se notara mi tristeza, observe como Rachel volvía a morderse su labio inferior, al parecer ese era el gesto que solía hacer cuando quería decir o pedir algo y no se atrevía "¿Qué?" le pregunte

"Creo que eres muy valiente"

Sonreí casi de inmediato llevando mi mirada al suelo ya que nuevamente comenzaba a sonrojarme "gracias" agradecí sin atreverme a mirarla. Finalmente llegamos a su Audi TT rosado descapotable, el típico auto que conduciría una chica como Rachel, moderno, veloz y muy femenino "lindo auto" dije mientras detallaba con mi vista el vehículo

"¿necesitas que te lleve?"

"Ah no, mi madre viene a buscarme" mire el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda "de hecho ya debe tener un buen rato esperándome"

"Gracias por acompañarme" ella me agradeció y antes de que pudiera moverme se inclino hacia mi para dejar un sutil beso en mi mejilla derecha, aquella acción me tomo tan desprevenida que no supe como reaccionar, simplemente asentí con mi cabeza y gire para comenzar mi marcha hacia la parte frontal de la escuela para encontrarme con mi madre, encuentro que nunca llegaría a darse, ya que no había dado ni veinte pasos cuando el estrepitoso grito de auxilio por parte de Rachel me hizo detenerme y regresar sobre mis propios pasos.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si se me fuera a salir por la garganta. Un ligero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo mientras le exigía a mis piernas que se movieran con más rapidez, los gritos de auxilio de Rachel seguían llegando a mis oídos. Cuando finalmente logre llegar hasta el auto de Rachel pude ver como esta se encontraba en el cuelo mientras que un hombre vestido de negro y con un pasa montañas sobre su cabeza estaba sobre ella e intentaba sujetarla, pero Rachel se resistía, lucha como un animalito indefenso lucharía por su vida. Aquella imagen incendio mi furia hasta el límite y sin detenerme a pensar en nada corrí para ayudarla.

Gracias al impulso que había tomado anteriormente tuve las suficientes fuerzas para sacar aquel sujeto de encima de Rachel de un solo tirón, pero con una agilidad asombrosa este logro ponerse de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pude notar como el agresor era cinco centímetros más alto y bastante corpulento, no tenía ninguna esperanza de salir bien librada, pero eso no motivo para doblegarme. Si aquel bandido quería pelea, una pelea tendría.

"Quinn tiene una navaja" Rachel me advirtió con temor, entonces fue cuando note el objeto alargado que aquel bandido sostenía en su mano derecha, a ese punto ya el miedo comenzaba a colarse por mis venas, rogaba mentalmente que el agresor decidirá salir huyendo, pero no tuve tanta suerte, ya que empuño con fuerzas la navaja y sin ningún tipo de dudas se lanzo contra mi

Todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Lo único que sentía era la hoja de la navaja incrustada en mi abdomen, y el agudo dolor que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, apreté mis labios con fuerzas en un pobre intento por no gritar cuando aquel bandido giro la navaja con toda la intención de provocar mas daño, me miro a los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción al saber el dolor que estaba causando en mi. Finalmente extrajo el arma de mi cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo caí de rodillas mientras que utilizaba mis manos para cubrirme la herida. Vi a mi atacante alejarse con rapidez, mire mis manos bañadas de sangre y por ultimo mire a Rachel.

Ella me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios temblorosos. Hice un intento por sonreírle, pero debido al intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo lo único que conseguí fue hacer una mueca. Mi cuerpo comenzó a caer rendido al suelo, pude sentir como alguien me sujetaba dándome abrigo, era Rachel. La escuche sollozar, no puede evitar pensar lo tierno que me eso me resultaba.

"Por favor Quinn resiste" me pidió acariciando mi rostro "alguien ayúdeme"

"Esta bien, ya casi no me duele" le dijo con toda la intensión de calmar sus nervios, nuestros ojos se encontraron en una mirada intensa y agria, entonces supe que no me quedaba mucho tiempo porque hay una mirada en los ojos de las personas. Hay un aroma, el olor de la muerte, una clase de sexto sentido. Cuando el gran más allá se dirige hacia ti, lo sientes venir. Si supieras que hoy es tu último día sobre la Tierra, ¿Qué pedirías? "Rachel" pronuncie su nombre con dificultad "¿aceptarías salir conmigo?"

"Si Quinn, acepto salir contigo" acepto sin dudarlo, y yo sonreí al escuchar su respuesta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Me sentía cansada, tenía mucho sueño. A conforme iba cayendo en aquel sueño, el dolor en mi cuerpo se hacia cada vez menos intenso

_Si supieras que hoy es tu último día sobre la Tierra, ¿Qué pedirías?_

Hay una luz que me hiela el alma caminar hacia ella me da la calma, no veo a nadie cerca de mi pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir. Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo. No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento. Solo me dejo llevar hacia esa gran luz que esta frente a mí, la cual es calidad como la brisa veraniega y resplandece con fuerza.

"debes cruzar" dijo una voz a mis espaldas, gire con rapidez y vi que se trataba de un hombre vestido con un traje blanco, su rasgos faciales eran delicados y simétricos, como si de un ángel se tratara

"si cruzo, ¿A dónde iré?"

"A donde debas ir" su respuesta fue tajante "del otro lado de esa luz, hay un paraíso eterno"

"¿Qué hay de aquel lado?" pregunte señalando hacia el oscuro túnel que estaba detrás de nosotros

"el mundo mortal" respondió con suma calma

"¿Estoy muerta?"

"¿Deseas estar muerta?"

No respondí aquella, solo guarde silencio, me sentía demasiado confundida. Siempre fui había sido una persona escéptica en cuanto a los temas religiosos. Cada vez que escuchaba una historia acerca de que alguna persona murió y luego regreso, decía que eso era completamente imposible. Pero ahora era yo quien estaba viviendo dicha situación. Y tenia que elegir una opción. ¿Irme o quedarme?

"Quinn" escuche la voz de Rachel que me llamaba como un susurro a mis espalda, me gire y note que no había nadie detrás de mi, solo un oscuro y frio túnel "Quinn" volví a escuchar la voz de Rachel llamarme. Mire una vez más la luz frente a mí que seguía incitándome que la cruzara, pero ya no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo "por favor regresa Quinn" Rachel me pedía nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacia con un tono suplicante. Retrocedí varios pasos alejándome del brillante portal frente a mí y comencé a volver sobre mis paso en la penumbra de aquel escalofriante túnel, cuanto más me alejaba de la brillante luz mas dolía mi cuerpo, era como si comenzara a despertar, como si regresara a la vida nuevamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, rápidamente moví mis ojos para mirar a mi alrededor en un intento de poder ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba, por lo poco que pude ver, me encontraba en una sala de emergencias, me sentía tan desorbitada, hice un intento de hablar, pero algo alargado y grueso obstruía mis cuerdas vocales, apreté con fuerzas mi mano derecha y entonces fue cuando sentí como una mano un poco mas pequeña y delgada se encontraba entrelazada con la mía.

"Por Dios, por dios" escuche a alguien repetir claramente impresionado, reconocí de inmediato que se trataba de Rachel, apreté con mas fuerza su mano e intente nuevamente hablar, pero fue inútil "tranquila Quinn" dijo apretando también mi mano

Comencé a escuchar varias voces a mí alrededor, que sonaban sorprendidas e incrédulas. Sentí como la mano de Rachel me soltaba de un súbito golpe, por lo que me desespere e intente moverme, pero un par de manos me mantuvieron sujetada a la camilla. Parpadee un par de veces mientras sentía como la camilla se movía con rapidez, veía el pasar de las lámparas del techo, así como vi varios rostros desconocidos observándome desde arriba y de un momento a otro todo comenzó a oscurecerse una vez más.

"Quinn" escuche a mi madre llamarme desde la puerta de mi habitación "debes levantarte" me ordeno como siempre con su tono neutral y frio

Llevaba mas de 30 minutos despierta, mirando el techo de mi habitación, pero no quería salir de la cama, ni siquiera quería salir de aquellas cuatro paredes "no puedo quedarme" le suplique sin moverme

"El doctor dijo que ya podías volver a la escuela, así que levante antes de que se te haga tarde" exclamo antes de cerrar la puerta

Yo suspire con cansancio mientras me giraba para recostarme sobre mi lado derecho, la almohada contra mi mejilla era más suave de lo que recordaba; las sabanas, también. Escuche el sonido de las aves que se colaban por mi ventana, parpadeé en contra de la luz del día. Un mes exactamente había pasado desde que aquel bandido me apuñalo. Un mes en el cual me había negado abandonar mi habitación por temor al mundo exterior. Mi relación con mis padres seguía siendo igual, aun cuando estuve apunto de morir, ellos seguían tratándome como la oveja negra de la familia. A decir verdad no me extraño ni un poco que eso sucediera. Sam y Joe venían constantemente a visitarme, me traían los trabajos que asignaban los profesores y me contaban con todos en la escuela hablaban de mi heroica hazaña, según ellos me había convertido en alguien muy popular. Pero eso era algo que poco me importaba, no me sentía con ánimos para prestarle atención a mi repentina popularidad. Supe por boca de mi madre que Rachel había llamado en varias ocasiones para saber de mí, pero nunca pidió hablar conmigo. Eso no me pareció extraño, de seguro tenia una súper vida que atender y solo llamaba por cordialidad.

"Quinn" escuche a mi madre gritar desde el pasillo, con un tono de advertencia, resople con frustración antes de incorporarme rumbo a mi cuarto de baño

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero podía escuchar los leves murmullos a mis espaldas. Hace un mes era una completa ignorada, ahora era la chica que mas miradas recibía y eso me hacia sentir incomoda, al igual que molesta. Agradecí mentalmente cuando llegue a mi casillero, me sentía un poco más segura al estar de espalda a las personas que pasaban por aquel concurrido pasillo.

"Te digo que es mejor" escuche a Joe asegurar con ese tono tan característico que utilizaba cuando estaba en medio de una discusión, rodé mis ojos en señal de fastidio, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que el y Sam estaban en medio de una absurda discusión, como siempre.

"Oye Quinn" Sam pidió mi atención, me gire para verlo "en un guerra entre Terminator y depredador, ¿Quién crees que ganaría?"

"Son unos idiotas" le respondí para luego volver a girarme y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

"Oh lo siento, había olvidado que la señorita popular, ahora solo habla de cosas interesantes"

"No soy popular Sam" negué sin inmutarme

"Si que lo eres" Joe me aseguro con entusiasmo "y pienso que deberías aprovecharlo"

"Si, como lo hemos hecho nosotros" me dijo esta vez Sam con una gran sonrisa

"¿ustedes han sacado provecho de mi popularidad?"

"Somos tus mejores amigos, así que por ende somos populares por asociación" Joe me explico

"una vez mas, son unos idiotas"

"No la idiota eres tu, por no aprovechar tu creciente popularidad, podrás tener a todas las chicas de la escuela"

"No quiero tener a todas las chicas de la escuela"

"Cierto, tu solo quieres a Rachel Berry, que romántica, deberías…"

"Sam cierra la boca" le grite con enfado, tanto Sam como Joe se quedaron sorprendidos por mi repentina reacción, yo nunca me molestaba ni mucho menos gritaba, pero ahí estaba en mitad de un pasillo lleno de adolescentes gritándole a mis dos mejores amigos "podrían dejarme sola" les pedí dándoles la espalda

Escuche como a pasos lentos mis dos amigos se alejaban, presione mi frente contra la puerta de mi casillero y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no entendía que me estaba pasando, últimamente estaba de muy mal humor, cualquier cosas me molestaba, hasta le mas mínimo ruido me sacaba de quicio. Solo deseaba estar encerrada en mi habitación y olvidarme de que afuera aun tenia una vida que continuar, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

"Bienvenida Quinn" me dijo mi profesora de algebra apenas cruce la puerta, yo no respondí, solo asentí levemente, era el cuarto saludo de bienvenida que recibía esa mañana, por lo que ya me había cansado de agradecer, mientras me dirigía hacia mi asiento habitual recorrí el salón con la mirada, los mismos rostros, las mismas personas con las cuales llevaba casi un año compartiendo, incluyendo el par de grandes ojos marrones que me miraban fijamente desde una esquina y los cuales sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ignore por completo durante toda clase.

A conforme la mañana transcurrió, avanzo mi deseo de irme a casa. Pero aun me quedaba unas cuantas horas por cumplir. Entre gran comedor, no tenia apetito, pero decidí pasar por ahí con la firme intención de buscar a mis amigos, después de una larga reflexión me entendí que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que me sucedía y por esa razón tenia que disculparme.

"Vaya pero si es el llanero solitario" escuche a Finn Hudson decir, gire mi cabeza para ver al grandulón que se encontraba sentado en una mesa acompañado por Rachel y varios jugadores del equipo de futbol americano. Ignore el comentario malicioso para seguir buscando a mis amigos, pero al parecer Hudson quería pelea "¿Dónde dejaste a tu caballito?"

"Finn ya basta" Rachel regaño a su novio con un tono bastante serio

"Tiene una cita con tu mama" le respondí volviendo a posar mi mirada sobre el deportista "pero no te preocupes la complacerá bien, porque a diferencia de ti, el no sufre de eyaculación precoz" ataque con rudeza. La reacción de todos a nuestro alrededor no se hizo esperar.

Todos se reían de coreback incluyendo sus propios compañeros. Solo dos personas reían. Rachel y el propio Finn. La primera me miraba con incredulidad, como si le costara creer que acababa de decir, mientras que el segundo me daba una mirada asesina, que me hizo comprender que estaba en grandes problemas y más aun cuando lo vi ponerse de pie. Salió corriendo del comedor, me resultaba un poco difícil moverme con agilidad, debido a la herida que tenia debajo de mi abdomen, pero sabia que sino hacia un esfuerzo, tendría heridas mas graves de las cuales preocuparme.

Mi duro recorrido hacia la salida fue interrumpió por un par de brazos que me halaron sorpresivamente al interior de un salón que se encontraba inhabilitado por reparaciones. Mi corazón se acelero al máximo al pensar que Finn había logrado atraparte, pero la calma llego a mi cuando vi que se trataba de Rachel. Calma que duro poco cuando sentí el fuerte manotazo que me daba en mi brazo.

"Oye" me queje bastante molesta "¿Qué te pasa?"

"estas loca, como se te ocurre atacar a Finn de esa manera" me reclamo evidentemente enojada

"Disculpa no sabia lo sensible que era tu noviecito" le respondí con rudeza mientras le daba la espalda "pero no te preocupes, ya no voy a herir sus sentimientos"

"No me preocupo por Finn, me preocupa lo que Finn pueda hacerte a ti, cuando se enoja no controla sus actos"

"Vaya pensé que el no controlar su eyaculación era el único problema que tenia" dije con sarcasmo y nuevamente recibí un manotazo por parte de Rachel, solo que esta vez fue en mi cabeza "deja de pegarme" le exigí con mis dientes apretados de la rabia

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" me pregunto con enfado "tu no eres así"

"Tu no sabes como soy Rachel, así que deja de hablarme como si me conocieras"

"Tienes razón, no te conozco. Porque tu ya no eres la chica callada y pensativa que se sentaba a tres puestos de mi en algebra, la cual fruncía su ceño cuando no lograba resolver el ejercicio que la profesora dejaba como tarea o a la cual le brillaban los ojos cuando si lograba resolverlo" me quede pasmada al escuchar lo que Rachel me decía, me gire lentamente para verla "ya no eres aquella chica que suele reírse de las discusiones tontas y absurdas que sus dos mejores amigo suele tener constantemente, tampoco eres la chica que suele mirarme de la forma mas tierna cuando paso frente a ella"

A ese punto yo no sabia que decir, ni como reaccionar, estaba estupefacta. Rachel Berry sabía perfectamente quien era yo. Me había notado desde hacia tiempo. ¿Como era eso posible?, o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo era eso lógico?

"Me has notado" le susurre a Rachel sin dejar de mirarla

"Llevo dos años notándote Quinn" confeso mientras hacia una pequeña mueca con su boca "solo que, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"miedo"

"¿miedo de mi?"

"No, miedo de ellos" exclamo señalando la puerta, lo que me dio a entender de inmediato a lo que se refería "el mundo exterior es muy cruel"

"Rachel no puede vivir fingiendo, eso es peor, créeme" le asegure dando un paso adelante para quedar mas cerca de ella

"No soy tan valiente como tu, Quinn" dijo llevando su mirada al suelo, podía ver claramente lo avergonzada que se sentía

Oye" dije llevando mi mano hasta su barbilla para obligarla a que me viera "te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase"

Rachel sin pensarlo sujeto mi rostro con sus manos y me acerco hacia su rostro. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, que al principio comenzó siendo torpe y descoordinado, debió a los nervios que ambas sentíamos. Pero luego de unos segundos aquel beso comenzó a tomar forma y ritmo. Sujete con fuerzas la cintura de la Rachel y sin previo aviso introduje mi lengua en su cabida vocal. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez mas juntos nuestros labios ahora se movían en una perfecta coordinación. Como si ya se conocieran, y después de mucho tiempo se reencontraran nuevamente. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas apasionada entre nosotras, era como si todo a nuestro alrededor empezara cambiar, como si la habitación girara a nuestro alrededor, como si los objetos cambiaran de forma, de color. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no existía mas nada, no importaba más nada nostras y ese beso en el cual estábamos atrapadas.

Deje caer mi boca en el cuello de Rachel y pude sentir como esta comenzaba a desabrochar mi camisa. De pronto mi camisa cayó al suelo, por lo que yo no tarde en sacar la parte superior de su uniforme de porrista. Uno de mis dedos se perdió en la piel recién expuesta y vi como Rachel cerró los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver las sensaciones que expresaban su rostro. Las manos de Rachel fueron a parar en mi cinturón, tiro con fuerza de la correa de cuero y la libero de la hebilla de metal, luego desabrocho mis jeans, descomprimiéndolos y vi como estos se deslizaron hasta el suelo. De pronto sentí un golpe de conciencia, al notar lo que iba ocurrir. Levante mi mirada para ver a Rachel, y por la forma tan lujuriosa que esta me veía a mi, supe que no importara lo que dijera, no importaba que argumento diera, el desenlace iba a ser el mismo.

Quizás un oscuro y húmedo salón, no era el escenario más romántico para que dos adolescentes vivieran su primera vez. Pero eso no nos importaba, no mientras viviéramos aquellas experiencias juntas. El mundo afuera que se cayera. Dentro cuatro paredes, frías y húmedas, el tiempo pierde todo su significado, entre tantas verdades, besos apasionados, caricias sutiles y roces feroces; el reloj parece no tener importancia. 15 minutos, o 2 horas, que importa. Dentro de cuatro paredes, fría y húmedas, los amantes furtivos hacen que cada minuto valga la pena. Porque el tiempo vuela. El tiempo no espera a ninguna persona. El tiempo cura todas las heridas. Y todo lo que queremos, es más tiempo. Tiempo de levantarse. Tiempo de madurar. Tiempo de dejarlo los miedo para mostrarnos tal y como somos. Solo queremos tiempo.

"Podrías dejar de verme de esa manera y terminar de vestirte" Rachel me pidió mientras terminaba de subir el cierre de su falda

"Que tiene de malo que te vea" proteste incorporándome y comenzado abrochar mis pantalones "pensé que te gustaba que te viera"

"Me gusta cuando me ves de manera dulce y tierna, pero la mirada que tenias hace cinco segundos, era arrogante"

"No era arrogante" le asegure sintiéndome ofendida

"claro que lo era" ella insistió "de seguro mientras me veías, pensabas, le hice el amor a Rachel Berry a escondidas en su salón, que rebelde soy"

"de acuerdo, eso no suena para nada como yo" dije acercándome hasta ella, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y deje un suave beso sobre su cuello "y segundo, solo admiraba tu belleza" le asegure antes de besar su rosada mejilla

"me gusta tu argumento" dijo ella comenzando a abotonar mi camisa "pero sino salimos ahora, alguien podría descubrirnos aquí y tendríamos muchos problemas"

"Rachel, cuando salgamos de aquí, lo haremos juntas o separadas" le pregunte sintiendo de pronto un gran temor de que todo lo acontecido entre nosotras quedara ahí encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

"Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo" dijo ella y yo sonreí al escuchar su respuesta "además sino recuerda señorita, usted me debe una cita" de pronto recordé la petición que le había hecho cuando estaba agonizando

"estaba muriendo, así que tuve el valor de pedirte lo que llevaba deseando desde hacia mucho" dije como excusa, entonces la vi morderse el labio inferior, ahí estaba la clara señal de que quería decirme algo "¿Qué?"

"Te moriste, cuando los médicos te atendían tu corazón dejo de latir, por mas que intentaron regresarte fue inútil, así que te declararon muerta" me dijo con sutileza "durante un periodo treinta minutos estuviste muerta, los treinta minutos mas largos de toda mi vida" pude ver como los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a humedecerse "recuerdo que apreté tu mano con fuerzas mientras te llamaba, suplicándote que regresaras, y como si fuera un milagro de Dios, volviste, me quede sorprendida, y los médicos casi se infartaron al verte vivía"

A medida que escuchaba aquel relato, iba recordando la experiencia que tuve, cuando estaba frente aquella brillante luz y la voz de Rachel llamándome hizo que me detuviera y regresara. Me había convencido a mi misma que todo aquello había sido un sueño, producto del choque emocional, pero ahora que escuchaba a Rachel, entendía que no había sido un sueño sino más bien una experiencia mística.

"Tu me regresaste Rachel" le asegure "aun no se como, pero tu voz se convirtió en un mapa que me guio de vuelta"

"Sabes Quinn, creo que todo pasa por una razón" ella dijo y yo no respondí, solo atrape sus labios, sentí como Rachel tomaba mi cara entre sus manos para profundizar aún más el beso.

Nos besábamos con necesidad, con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, solo nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario en nuestros pulmones. Pose mi frente contra la suya "¿lista para volver al mundo real?" le pregunte en un susurro

"contigo hasta el fin del mundo" me dijo con una seguridad tan única que me hizo a mi dudar de mi propia valentía

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, y nos decidimos a salir a enfrentar al mundo como se debe. Pero antes de que mi mano libre lograra alcanzar la manilla de la puerta, me detuve para darle una rápida mirada a Rachel, esperaba encontrar inseguridad en sus ojos, pero lo único que vi fue amor y determinación. Por lo que sin darle mas larga al asunto abrí la puerta y salimos. Afuera de esas cuatro paredes nos esperaban centenares de problemas, pero estaríamos bien, porque estábamos juntas. Nada podría derribarnos, nadie podría separarnos.

"Ya deja de insistir, que la respuesta es la misma" le dije a cierto rubio bocón, que llevaba mas de una semana insistiéndome que le permitiera hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños en mi casa

"Pero deberíamos aprovechar que tus padres están de viaje" Sam insistió una vez mas "quiero una fiesta salvaje"

"Hazla en tu casa"

"En mi casa no puedo" Sam tomo un poco de aire intentando calmarse "mira, te prometo que si me permites hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños en tu casa, te conseguiré una cita caliente con Cecilia, mi compañera de laboratorio, que esta hermosa" me dijo guiñándome su ojo derecho

"Tengo novia Sam" le recordé

"eso que importa, Rachel jamás se enteraría de tu aventura"

"Sam Evans, acaso estas incitando a mi novia a que me sea infiel" la voz molesta de Rachel se dejo escuchar detrás de mi rubio amigo, quien se quedo paralizado del miedo al saber que había sido descubierto por la persona que menos debía

"No, yo no estoy haciendo eso" Sam se defendió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y yo no pude evitar reírme de lo divertida que era aquella situación "Quinn, ayúdame" me suplico

"Lo siento Sam, pero nunca me ha gustado mentir"

¿Y bien? Rachel le pregunto a Sam al mismo tiempo que pasaba a su lado y se acercaba a mí. Instintivamente pase mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y ella me rodeo la cintura "que vas a decir a tu favor"

"Saben, acabo de recordar que olvide alimentar a mi hámster, así que iré a mi casa, que esta bien, bien lejos de aquí" Sam argumento con rapidez y salió huyendo a toda prisa,

A ese punto de la situación yo ya estaba más que divertida, la cara de pánico de Sam era de colección "Creo que necesito conseguir nuevos amigos" asegure sin dejar al rubio que se alejaba por el pasillo

"yo también lo creo" Rachel dijo antes de dejar un suave beso sobre mi mejilla "¿lista para nuestro solitario y caliente fin de semana?" me pregunto con un tono pícaro y travieso

"oh si que estoy lista" le asegure enarcando mi ceja derecha y sonriéndole divertida

"entonces vamos, antes de que venga Joe a pedirte tu casa prestada, para llevar a su insoportables amigos budistas"

"Rachel no son budistas, son sintoísta" corregí su pequeño error y ella me miro evidentemente confundida "olvídalo, mejor vámonos" dije comenzando nuestra marcha hacia la salida

Una vez le preguntaron a un fotógrafo de guerra porque había elegido esa profesión y el respondió, que si pudiese contestar con palabras todo lo que veía no necesitaría cargar todo el día con la cámara de fotos, que ciertos momentos de belleza, de desolación, de horror, y de heroísmo, estaban mas allá de las palabras. Yo también lo creo, hay cosas que no podemos explicar con simples palabras, cosas como seguir vivos, sentimientos como el amor y el compromiso, o sensaciones como volver a abrazar a un amigo, quizás por eso nuestra vida se compone de imágenes, momentos congelados en el tiempo para siempre, de decisiones que cambian sin remedio el rumbo de las cosas, de fotografías fijas guardadas en la memoria, que nos recuerdan cada segundo lo hermoso que es vivir.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Mi Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta. **

* * *

**Nota:** hola, esta es una pequeña historia que se me vino a la mente y para no dejarla atrapada ahí, decidí escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado. Como podrán haber visto un poco mas arriba, he decidió abrir mi propia página de facebook Miss Writer 05. El fin de esta página es para poder estar un poco mas cerca de ustedes, así que si quieren decirme algo, comentar algo o quejarse de algo, pues lo pueden hacer ahí. Bueno sin más nada que decir, me despido, deseándoles lo mejor a todos, vivan libres porque nacieron libres… hasta pronto…


End file.
